5 MINUTES MORE
by JS Abhi
Summary: Sometimes circumstances force us to leave each other's hands but still they give us little time to sooth ourselves..


**Friends an OS on duo..Short one..**

 **Do Read pleaseeeeeee..**

 **Have a happy reading..**

* * *

A boy of nearly 14 years age, was laying on his bed in a fruitless try of sleeping..Yes it was pitch dark outside but God knows why his eyes were still open..He sat straight getting irritated with his mind who was not allowing him to sleep but only giving fear..Yes fear..He smiled on himself after his heart shouted fear..But fear of what..Of **Being Alone** in this **Lone World**? He shivered with this thought of his...Glancing on the walk clock he again laid down on his bed while his mind buzzed..

" Kal yeh log Bombay shift ho jaenge..Mummy Papa ko chod degi..Unki ladai mein..mai aur vo..ek dusre se bichad.." He closed his eyes tightly as he was not able to think further.. Unknowingly he got drifted in such a cautious sleep that even if a wind would blow he would wake up..

He wake up feeling a soft hand on his head..He look at those happy eyes and then at the wall clock which said it was still mid night..He got up and took his half soul..his younger one in a hug..

Younger one: Abhi mai aur maa kal Bombay ghumne jaenge..Tum aur dad nahi aaenge..(he laughed) Hehehehe dekhna hum khub masti karenge..

Abhijeet separated him and cupped his face: Haan mere bhai khub masti karna..(he added tearily) Mere alawa khush rehna..hmm?

Daya noticing something fishy: Kya hua Abhi..aisa kyun keh rahe ho..(Abhijeet realises the situation and makes himself strong)'

Abhijeet laughs fakely: Are mai toh bas aise hi..Acha tum iss waqt yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Daya lies on his bed and grasps his hand: Ab itne din tumse milunga nahi toh socha tumhare saath hi soo jau..Abhi gana sunao na..

Abhijeet smiles: Gana?(Daya nods in approval so Abhijeet starts patting on his head) Ruk jana nahi tu kahi haar ke..Katon par chalke milenge sae bahar ke..Ruk Jana nahi tu kahi haar ke..Katon par chalke milenge sae bahar ke..(his eyes become watery) O Rahi..O Rahi..O Rahi..O Rahi..Suraj dekh ruk gaya hai..tere aage jhuk gaya hai..Suraj dekh rukh gaya hai...tere aage jhuk gaya hai..Jabh aisa koi mastana nikale hai apni dhun pe deewana..Sham suhani ban jaati hai Din intezaar ke..O Rahi O Rahi.. O Rahi O Rahi..(he then stops singing and looks at sleeping face of Daya who was now in his own dream lands..)

Abhijeet sadly whispers to himself: Jab tak log khush hote hai gaanon par naachte hai..Aaj pata chala ke when you are sad you understand the meaning of songs..(He shook his head disappointed and laid down again..)

 **Next Morning**

Abhijeet waking Daya up: Daya uth ja jaldi..(Daya opens his eyes a little) Yaar uth bhi jaa..

Daya turning his face said in irritation: Kya yaar Abhi..sone do na..

Abhijeet pulls him up: Daya tujhe jana hai ki nahi..Uth jaa jaldi varna mai chala jaunga teri jagah..(With this Daya gets up irritated and looks at the time..)

Daya irritated: Boss abhi toh bas 7 baje hai..Aur yeh kya..(he looks at his clothes) Tum naha bhi liye...

Abhijeet: Yaar mumma papa bula rahe hai nashte ke liye ..chal jaldi tayar ho ja fir hume nikalna hai..(Daya now gets up...)

Daya confusingly: Nikalna hai magar kahan?

Abhijeet irritated: Tu zyada sawal mat kar mujhe nahi malum..ja jaldi..(Daya nods and goes while Abhijeet sits on the bed waiting for him..when Daya comes out they both go down..)

Mom: Abhijeet Daya chalo jaldi breakfast karlo fir nikalna hai..(Both nod and sit down..After sometime their dad come out of his room and they move..)

Daya after reaching at the place whispers to Abhijeet: Abhi yeh toh court hai na?

Abhijeet looks at him: Haan Daya yeh court hai.

Dad shows them the garden aside: Tum dono vahan jaakar baith jao..humara kaam hone ke baad hum aajaenge vahi pe..

Mom to Abhijeet: Abhijeet Daya ka dhyan rakhna..(Abhijeet looks at them strangely..Then holding Daya's hand he goes in the park..)

 **In Park**

Daya sternly: Abhi mujhe sach sach batao ki hum yahan kyun aae hai..Aur mom dad ko kye kaam hai yahan pe?

Abhijeet looks at him: Bas paanch minute Daya sab pata chal jaega..Acha vo chodo na..dekho kitna acha mausam hai aur flowers bhi hai vahan pe..

Daya smiles looking at the flowers: Haan yaar Abhi..Boss chalo na chalte hai vahan par..(He drags Abhijeet towards the flowers..)

Abhijeet smiling: Are yaar aaramse..

Daya touching the flowers: Abhi yeh dekho na kitne khubsoorat hai..aur yeh leaves (he touched the leaves which shrugged after touching them) Yeh touch me not plant hai shayad..(he looks at Abhijeet who was just starring him..) Aise kya dekh rahe ho..

Abhijeet shook his head: Kuch nahi..(suddenly Daya remembers something)

Daya : Tumhare paanch minute pure ho gae? Ab batao mujhe sab kuch jaldi..

Abhijeet smiles and puts hand on his shoulder: Panch minute aur Daya..(Daya pouts in anger) Acha tab tak hum baithkar thodi bate kar le?

Daya shook his head in disappointment: Haan chalo..(they sit on a bench near by)

Daya : Bolo ab kya bat karni hai?

Abhijeet : Aaa..vo..haan..Jab tum Bombay jaoge tab mujhe phone karoge na? Ya fir yun hi akele akele maza karte rahoge?

Daya tilts his head: Kya boss..off course mai tumhe call karungi dad ke phone par..aur tumse dher sari baate karunga..(He raises his eyebrow) Par aisa kyun puch rahe ho..Mai toh sirf chuttiyan hai issliye jaa raha hun..Jald vapas aaunga..

Abhijeet smiles tearily: Haan mere bhai..bahot jald vapas ana..(Daya looks at him and tries to speak when Abhijeet stops) Kuch mat kaho..vo dekho jhula hai vahan par..Jhulau tumhe uss par?

Daya happily: Haan Boss jhula jhulunga na mai..magar..panch minute khatam ho chuke hai..ab toh batao..

Abhijeet moves towards the swing: Paanch minute aur..(seeing Daya trying to say something) Uth jaldi nahi toh mai baith jaunga..(And this worked as Daya ran towards him and sat on the swing before he could..)

(They were playing with each other on slides, swings, barriers..suddenly the bell of the church nearby rang..Daya heard it and looked at his watch..)

Daya now angry and irritated: Abhijeet ab bahot ho gaya haan..Mujhe janna hai ki mom dad kahan gae hai aur ab tak aae kyun nahi..Please yaar batao mujhe..

(Abhijeet stares at him silently and then makes him sit on the bench. He himself also sits beside him. Daya was with time feeling something strange with his brother. )

Abhijeet smiles looking like injured: Tujhe kyun janna hai ki vo log kahan gae hai..Humare paas bahot kam waqt bacha hai Daya..(He takes his hand in his) Kya hum yeh waqt ek saath nahi bita sakte..ek dusre ke saath aur panch minute..

Daya removes his hand from his grip: Kya kabse panch minute panch minute kar rahe ho..

Abhijeet cups his face and says smilingly: Paanch minute tumhe khush dekha, Panch minute tumhare saath bate ki, Panch minute tumhe apne saath paya, mehsus kiya, Panch minute tere saath khel liya..Pata nahi yaar ab yeh paanch minute fir kab aaenge..

Daya afraid: Matlab kya hai tumhara?

Abhijeet holds his hand: Daya wada kar ki tu khud ka khayal rakhega..maa se theek se bartav karega..Wada kar ki tu mera intezaar karte nahi rahega..Wada kar ki tu nahi roega..(Daya tearily nods his head in no) Na mat keh Daya..Please wada kar..

Daya was crying now: Abhi kyun yaar par?

Abhijeet smiles: Waqt kam hai Daya..Promise me..(Daya looks at him and then at his hand..he unwillingly gives him his hand..)

Daya was silently flowing tears: Kya hum alag ho rahe hai..(Abhijeet nods)

Abhijeet : Maa papa divorce le rahe hai..aaj six months complete ho gae hai procedure ke..Aaj vo log alag ho jaenge aur saath hi saath hum..(He stops feeling a lump in his throat while at the same time they see their parents calling them..They hold each other's hand and move out..)

Mom smiles: Chale Daya..(Daya nods while she caresses Abhijeet's hair) Apna dhyan rakhna beta..(Abhijeet hugs her..)

Abhijeet tearily: Bye maa..

Dad catching Abhijeet's hand: Chalo Abhijeet chalna hai hume..(He holds his hand while their mom holds Daya's hand..)

Mom: Chalo Daya gadi ke andar baitho ..(Daya looks at her and then at Abhijeet who was also looking at him..)

Daya glances at him then smiles : Mom..(she looks at him while he starts running at Abhijeet..He hugs Abhijeet tightly as well as Abhijeet hugs him tightly..they both shed tears while Daya shouts..) **Panch minute aur..**

* * *

 **A/N Guys just a small try to write something different but common as well..**

 **DO R AND R..**

 **TC, JANHVI..**


End file.
